Thinking About Adulthood
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Timmy ponders his life as he walks together with his fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, wondering what life would be like after he loses them. Is he afraid of stepping into adulthood, or is he willingly accepting the idea?


So this was a bit of a fanfiction request from Animeguy1101! Considering the news about a month ago that Butch Hartman has left Nickelodeon and that the Fairly Oddparents is officially cancelled, I decided to write a fanfiction dedicated to that fact. I know it's sad, but like the Narrator from Winnie the Pooh says, "All stories have an ending, you know.". Now, there have been alternate scenarios where the story of the Fairly Oddparents end, but nobody truly knows what it is... Channel Chasers, the live-action movie trilogy... but no matter what happens, the series always kept coming back... so, I decided, why not something simple? None of the Timmy x Chloe moments, none of the extra characters... just Timmy and his fairies together... I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

Timmy Turner could hardly explain it, but he couldn't believe the luck he had himself when he first acquired his fairies. Sure, he was a little bit of a non-believer at first, but when he saw that they could do magic, he was more than excited to have them around. And ever since that moment, Timmy knew that Cosmo and Wanda, for as long as he had them, would be almost like his second family whenever his mom and dad were off doing who knows what.

Sure, those three had some fun times together... torturing Vicky right back when her sadistic babysitter tendencies were going wild, fooling around with Denzel Crocker who, to this day, is still obsessed with capturing fairies, taking good care of Cosmo and Wanda's fairy baby, Poof, having fun and tender moments with Sparky, and even sharing the fun with Chloe. All the friends that Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda had made in the past have always been such a delight to everyone, even if some of those friends didn't know about Timmy's fairies.

But, no matter what the outcome would be, Timmy Turner would always have a good reliance on his own fairy godparents. He didn't just see them as two fairies who gave him whatever he wanted... which was their job, true... but he also had a deep heart. He showed that he truly cared for both Cosmo and Wanda, knowing that no matter what, they would never be separated...

But as months passed, Timmy did have a sense of fear. The pink hatted boy knew that eventually, he would have to grow up and forget his fairies one day... but he had since come to learn to accept that fact. Somehow, deep inside him, he knew that he had treated Cosmo and Wanda pretty well (well, as well as he could try. Even he admitted to himself that maybe he was a bit of a brat on some occasions, but he got better about that). He figured that maybe the next god-kid Cosmo and Wanda would get would probably be better than Timmy was... and that was exactly what worried Timmy...

In fact, it was one day in the park when Timmy was walking alone, with Cosmo and Wanda flying along side them, as green and pink birds respectively. Wanda was the first to notice Timmy's glum mood. "Why the long face, sport?"

"Oh... well, I've just been thinking..." Timmy said. "Before me, did you have a godchild you were assigned to that you liked?"

Cosmo laughed as he said, "Favorite godchild? You're kidding me, right Timmy? Right?"

"Well, I've seen your castle, AND the hall of fame you have of the past godkids. And I know of your time being the fairy godparents to my teacher, Mr. Crocker... I guess I was just curious." Timmy paused.

Wanda paused as she landed on Timmy's shoulder. "Listen, Timmy, I know it's hard to think about, but every child we get assigned to, good or bad, they all have their own unique ways... but there's only one of you, Timmy."

"Yeah. You're one of a kind." Cosmo smiled.

Timmy sighed as he looked between the two fairies. "I guess in a way, that's nice of you to say. But I guess I'm really worried about losing both of you forever."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Timmy said, "I know what you're going to say, and you don't need to say it. I already know that it might happen eventually, and I am willing to accept that fate. It's just, someday, I'm afraid that if I forge you guys, it would be after a large argument or something... and I want things to end with a good note between all of us."

Cosmo paused as he whistled, "That's pretty deep, even for you, Timmy."

"I realize that..." Timmy sighed.

"Oh, Timmy, we know things are pretty tough. But what would happen to us, may I ask, if we loved all the children we said good-bye to?" Wanda said. "Even if we do start a fight, we all know that we still love you, as much as you loved us. You kept us secret for about four years now."

"Well, not counting the secret wish you made a long time a-" Cosmo started before Wanda glared at him. "Oh. Sorry."

"What I'm trying to say is, sport, is that no matter what happens to us along the way, we'll always remember you." Wanda smiled.

"Yeah, but... I won't remember you." Timmy sighed. "In my opinion, I think the best years of my childhood was with you two, and I don't really want that erased... but I know it's bound to happen sometime."

Wanda paused as she thought about it... before smiling. "If it makes you feel any better, sport, chances are, Chloe might forget alongside you."

"Yeah, and we both know how much you like like each other!" Cosmo laughed, causing Timmy to blush furiously.

Timmy didn't deny it, but he glared at Cosmo as he said, "Yuck it up..."

Timmy stopped as he thought about it. "Well, I guess there is a bright side to growing up... I'll have more friends, I won't have to worry about psychotic babysitters... I'll probably be stalked by a psycho teacher for a couple of years, but I'm sure he'll stop eventually when he realizes I have no idea what he's talking about, then move on to the next person who MIGHT have fairies..."

Timmy looked up towards the blue sky filled with clouds as he sighed, "You know something, guys? When I grow up, I'm not going to give up my sense of imagination. I may be growing up, but I'm sure that I can find inspiration somewhere. After all, childhood doesn't last forever, but it is paving the roads to adulthood."

"Glad to hear that, sport." Wanda smiled.

Timmy paused as he looked up at his fairies. "Say, Cosmo, Wanda... if I ever grow up and have children and they're just as miserable as I was when I first got you... do you think you can help keep an eye on them whenever I do something stupid?"

"I don't know, Timmy..." Wanda said. "Usually, fairies get assigned to miserable kids at random... but if by chance we do get stuck with your future children..." She smiled. "Cosmo and I will always keep an eye on them."

"And their kids after mine?" Timmy asked.

"How old will you be then?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda laughed a bit as she said, "Cosmo..."

"What? I think it's a legitimate question! If Timmy has kids, and his kids have kids, what age would he have to be?" Cosmo asked.

"Don't hurt your head thinking about it, Cosmo." Timmy said as he got up and sighed. "You know what, guys? I may not have you two forever... but I would like to spend what possible little time I do have just doing what we do best."

"That sounds like a terrific idea, Timmy!" Wanda smiled as she and Cosmo pulled out their wands. "I suppose you have a giant wish to make!"

Timmy smiled as he looked towards the fountain that was nearby, with some of the kids tossing coins in them. Timmy paused as he thought of a good wish. "As a matter of fact... I think I have a few wishes in mind... let's get started!"

And wish, Timmy did as Cosmo and Wanda were more than happy to turn the fountain into a chocolate fountain, an old tree into a new tree sprouting leaves and acorns, and even helping to revive some flowers... though after eight minutes of them somehow terrorizing the city, he had to reverse that wish... but irregardless, Timmy knew that no matter what happened to him, he knew that he had a bright future ahead of him... and as for his fairies, he hoped that the next god kid they get assigned to would treat them as well as Timmy did...

As for Cosmo and Wanda, they knew that no matter where they went or what happened to them on the way, they would never forget the buck-toothed, pink hat wearing boy that was their godkid...

* * *

And with that, I will end this one-shot here! How did you guys like it? While it's nothing too ground-breaking, it's nice to have some stories that are grounded to reality like this one. And I figured this could possibly work as a "finale" to the Fairly Oddparents series altogether, teaching that while childhood doesn't last forever, it does pave the way to grow up to be fine people. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this as much as I liked writing for it. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
